הגיבורה
by krestena
Summary: שמי לי אני נסיכה לוחמת מבין המימדים תפקידי הוא להגן על גיבורים מכל העולמות בעיקר עולמות הטווח אתם הטח רוצים לדעת מה זה טוב תגלו בהמשך את תפגשו את חבריי מעולמות אחרים כמו המופלאה שירת הנסיך משחק האלים ועוד
1. הסבר

שלום לכולם אני מישראל אני אכתוב את הספר בעברית


	2. הקדמה

_**לא יאמן מה עברתי**_ _ **,**_ _ **כמה חברים צברתי**_ _ **,**_ _ **איזה משפחה מופלאה יש לי**_ _ **,**_ _ **אה שכחתי להציג את עצמי שמי לי אטדגי**_ _ **,**_ _ **אני מלכת השמורים**_ _ **,**_ _ **מלכת בין העולמות**_ _ **,**_ _ **תפקידינו של השומרים זה להגן על גיבורינו ולעצור את יצורי הצל וזה הסיפור שלי של חברי ומשפחתי כמובן גם בעלי אז נתחיל**_ _ **?  
**_

 _ **עולם מספר**_ _ **4**_ _ **שהייתי**_

המופלאה הרפתקאות ליידי באג (.1)


	3. המופלאה ליידיבאג וחתול שחר

המופלאה הרפתקאות ליידי באג (.1)

כשהגעתי נחתי בחדרו של פו  
אני: שלום פו שמי לי אני נסיכת השומרים באתי לעזור בעולם זה כדאי שהחיפושית וחתול שחור יפילו את עש לילה לפי הנבואה זה גורלם  
פו: ידועה לי על הנבואה אבל לא ידועה לי אליך מי את? ואיך את יודעת?  
אני: אני חלק קטן של קומץ אשר נוסע בין ממדים לעזור לגיבורים כמו החיפושית וחתול שחור  
פו: איך תתקרבי אליהם את מכירה אותם?  
אני: אתה מתכוון למרינט דופן-צ'אנג ואדריאן אגרסט? אני לא מכירה אבל אני יכיר בעזרת רעיון קטן אני יתחפש לזמרת אשר תבוא כול יום לבית הספר שלהם ולשיר לקראת סוף היום הריי אני כבר זמרת.

יום אחרי נ.מ מרינט  
הנה עוד יום עומד להסתיים פתאום המנהל מודיעה כי להקה תבוא מדי יום להופיע מחוץ לבית הספר, לקראת סוף היום התרגשתי כי אני אוהבת מוזיקה ואני לא היחידה כולם יצאו החוצה, הזמרת שרה שירים רבים אבל את השיר Romeo and Juliet היא העלתה אותי ואת אדריאן והיינו כל כך קרובים עד שהרגשתי את הנשימה שלו. 

נ.מ לי  
הצלחתי להצמיד אותם ואחר כך ביקשתי שירקדו ופתאום מה שקלטתי שהם רוקדים יחד והם הסמיקו לאחר מכן שירדנו מהבמה והתחילה לדבר איתנו  
אני: היי שניכם רקדתם ממש יפה מגידו איך קוראים לכם?  
אדריאן: שמי הוא אדריאן  
מרינט: : ושמי מרינט ומה שמך?  
אני: שמי לי יש לי שאלה האם הייתם רוצים לרקוד במופעים שלי שאני יבוא?  
אדריאן: בשמחה  
מרינט: אה איין לי בעיה זאת אומרת בשמחה [אמרה בגמגום] 

נ.מ מרינט  
נגשתי לאליה אחרי שדיברתי אם לי ואדריאן  
אני לא מאמינה שאני רקדתי אם אדריאן  
אליה: זה מטורף ילדה  
אני: זה הקטע הכי פחות מטורף הזמרת ביקשה שנרקוד איתה במופעים פה ואני אדריאן הסכמנו אני: זאת אומרת שאת תרקדי ליד אדריאן?  
אני הנהנתי והיא צרחה מאושר בשבילי.

נ.מ לי  
ימים עברו אני הגעתי אליהם עם סיום הלימודים שלהם שרתי ורקדתי אבל יותר שמו לב לרקוד של מרינט ואדריאן שמחתי זה אומר שהם מקרבים אבל באמצע המופע ראינו שעש לילה השתלט על קורבן אקומה כולם ברחו אבל מרינט ואדריאן רצו להשתנות בחדרי השירותים בבית הספר תוך כדי התחמקות מכולם. רצתי למאחורי בית הספר להשתנות  
אני: הגיעה הזמן להכרות GO  
היד הימינית אם הצמיד הכתה את האדמה והחליפה נלבשת עלי מאותו יד השיער שלי פזור ארוך וזהוב מופיע על ראשי זוג אוזני חתול זהובות על מותניי שרשרת זהובה ומסכה. צמיד הזהב שלי מאפשר לי להשתנות לאנשים רבים עם תחפושות שונות אבל הכי אהבתי את זאת היא התחפושת הכי קלה ללחימה והכי פופולרית בכרב עמי, הגעתי למגדל אייפל איפה ש"הכובען" השתולל וראיתי את החיפושית וחתול שחור נלחמים בו כשהצטרפתי ועזרתי להם, הם נראו מופתעים, הם כנראה לא רגלים לגיבורי על שפתאום מופיעים ככה ובאים לעזור גם ישנן את החשדות שאש לילה השלטת על קורבן והקורבן מעמיד פנים שהוא גיבור על מקום כדי לשחק בהם ולנסות להחליפם או לגנוב את המופלאים שלהם אז אני מבינה את ההתפעלות והפחד שיש להם לבסוף בקרב נגמר והתקרבתי אליהם לדבר והסבר קצר.  
חיפושית: מי את?  
אני: נעים להכיר, אני חתולת הזהב!  
חתול שחור: את רצינית?  
בטון חושד וזה מעצבן למה להתנהג ככה על ההתחלה גם אם הם חושדים בי  
אני: כן  
חיפושית: סליחה אם אני חושדת מהתחלה אבל איך נדע שאת לא קורבן של עש לילה?  
אני: אני מבינה אותך אבל אני לא קורבן של עש לילה הגעתי לעיר רק לפני כמה ימים בשבילכם  
חתול שחור: מה זאת אומרת בשבילינו?  
המופלאים שלהם צפצפו!  
אני: אתם עומדים להשתנות! לכו נדבר יותר מאוחר!  
חיפושית: אוקיי חיפושית הלכה!  
והיי התנודדה ביויו שלה חתול שחור מצד שני עשה את התנועה ש"אני צופה כך" אוקיי אנחנו בני משפחה אבל עדין מפחיד נראה שהוא לא מוכן לבגידה נוספת.


	4. הנסיכה שהיא דודה

יום למחרת  
סוף הלימודים הגעתי לעוד הופעה והפעם השיר היה "לרקוד" [של נועה קירל אני אוהבת את השירים שלה] וזה היה ממש כיף האמתי ממש התאהבתי בריקוד ובשירה בגלל שאהבתי את השירה והריקוד אבל פעם זה היה כמו יותר כמו צורך ולא רצון שלי שאני צריכה לעשות את זה.

יום אחרי הגעתי לבית של אדריאן צלצלתי וישר שראו אותי פתחו לי את הדלת  
וגבריאל עמד שם והזמין אותי להיכנס ופתאום ראיתי את אדריאן

שיחה  
אדריאן: לי מה את עושה כאן?  
גבריאל: אדריאן איך אתה מכיר אותה?  
אני עניתי במקומו  
אני: אני מופיעה בבית הספר שלו אחרי הלימודים והוא רוקד שמה אם מישהי  
גבריאל: איך אני לא יודעה?  
אדריאן: אל תשנה נושא, לי מה את עושה כאן  
אני: נכון היום הוא יום הזיכרון של אימך?  
אדריאן: נכון  
אמר בפנים עצובות  
אני: אז מתברר שאני אחותה  
אדריאן: [אמר המום] אז את?  
אני: כן אני דודה שלך  
אדריאן: אני לא יודעה מה לומר  
אני: אני יודעת גם אני הגבתי כך שאמרו לי  
אדריאן הלך לחדרו ואני אחריו  
החדר של אדריאן שעה 7:40

נ.מ אדריאן  
נכנסתי לחדרי בריצה פלאג ניסה לנחם אותי אבל זה לא הצליח הוא לא היה טוב בזה ואז לי נכנסה היא הייתה בשמלה שחורה ונעליי עקב שחורות ושיער חלק ואסוף

שיחה  
לי: אני יכולה רק לתאר איך אתה מרגיש אבל אני שמחה שפגשתי  
אותך אם אימך הייתה בחיים היא הייתה שמחה לראות שנהייתה להיות נער לעניין  
אני: איך את יודעת?, את לא מכירה אותי הרבה זמן  
לי: נכון אבל במעט הזמן הזה אני ראיתי מישהו אשר אכפת לו מאחרים ונדיב אוהב ועוזר שצריך  
אני: למה את כל כך נחמדה עליי?  
לי: אני רואה משקורה פה לא נעים לך להיות ליד אבא שלך?  
אני: כן  
לי: למה?  
אדריאן: כי מאז שאימא שלי לא פה אבא תמיד היה קשוח אליי ולא דיבר אתי חוץ מי העבודה [אמר בדמעות]  
לי: אתה יכול לדבר איתי מתי שבה לך [אמרה בחיוך מעודד וגרמה לאדריאן לחייך חיוך קטן תוך כדאי שהוא בוכה]  
אדריאן פשוט התרסק על הידיים של לי לחיבוק שלא הרגיש שנים

כעבור שעה  
אני: לי איפה היא ?  
אני נכנסתי לחדר שלי ופתאום ראיתי פתק מלי  
"אדריאן פגוש אותי במגדל אייפל מחר בערב יש לי משהו לספר לך" והמילים הבאות הדהדו בראשו "חתול שחור"  
אני: מה איך היא יודעת ?  
טוב אני צריך לישון יש לי בית ספר מחר

יום למחרת  
הלכתי לבית הספר בראש מלא שאלות פתאום המנהל מודיע " הזמרת לי לא תגיע בעקבות כאב  
גרון שיש לה בעקבות זה להקה יפנית תחליף אותה "רביעיית לילה" ידעתי שזה לא צירוף מיקרים

ערב  
הגיעה הזמן  
אני: פלאג ציפורניים  
הגעתי למגדל אייפל

נ.מ כללית  
חתול שחור הגיעה למגדל אייפל וראה אותה וראה גם את החיפושית  
שיחה:  
חתול שחור: חיפושית חתולת הזהב מה אתן עושות פה  
חיפושית: מישהי שמה על הכרית שלי פתק שהיא יודעת מי אני ואמרה לי לבוא למגדל אייפל עכשיו  
חתול שחור: גם לך?  
חיפושית: מה גם לך היא שמה פתק?  
חתול שחור: כן , גם לך חתולת הזהב?  
חתולת הזהב: לא  
חיפושית: אז למה את פה ?  
חתולת הזהב: כי אני כתבתי את הפתקים!  
חתול שחור: אז את ...  
חתולת הזהב: כן אני דודה שלך!  
חתולת הזהב: הגיעה הזמן שתדעו הכול  
חיפושית: לדעת מה איך אתם קרובי משפחה מה קורה כאן?  
חתולת הזהב: אני לי  
החיפושית: מה?  
חתול שחור: רגע את מכירה אותה?  
חתולת הזהב: הגיעה הזמן שתדעו מי השני  
חיפושית: רגע את בטחה האקוומים אמרו לנו שאסור  
חתולת הזהב: אתם מכירם את מי שנתן לכם את המופלאים?  
שניהם הנהנו  
אז באו נלך עליו  
הם הנהנו עוד פעם  
חתולת הזהב: מאסטר פו.  
פו: אה חיפושית חתול שחור וגם חתולת הזהב אתכם  
חתולת הזהב: מאסטר פו הגיע הזמן שהם ידעו לא?  
פו: אין בעיה  
חיפושית: אתה הבטוח?  
פו: אני סומך על חתולת הזהב או עליי לומר לי  
חיפושית: טוב אז...  
חתול שחור: אוקיי אני יתחיל  
חתול שחור: ציפורניים הכנס  
והוא חשף את הזהות שלו לחיפושית  
אדריאן: היי  
חיפושית: אהמ  
חתולת הזהב: תורך  
חיפושית: אהה כן  
חיפושית: נקודות הכנס  
וגם היא חשפה את זהותה  
מרינט: היי  
אמרה אחרי שהיא השתנתה  
הם התקרבו והתקרבו ואז התנשקו  
ואחרי כמה שניות שחתולת הזהב חשבה שמספיק  
חתולת הזהב: אהמ אני ופו כאן  
ושניהם הפסיקו והסמיקו  
חתולת הזהב: סליחה שאני מפריעה אך אבא שלך ישתגע אם לא נחזור עכשיו! אמרתי לו שאצא איתך לשעתיים מקסימום  
הם השתנו חזרה לחיפושית וחתול שחור  
חתול שחור: נכון צריך לזוז ואני בטוח שההורים שלך גם ידאגו  
חיפושית: נכון ! נדבר מחר בי שיניכם  
חתולת הזהב: בי גם לך ולילה טוב  
בדרך הביתה שלי וחתול שחור  
נ.מ חתולת הזהב  
אני: רק שתדע אני יגור אתכם בזמן הקרוב  
חתול שחור: למה?  
אני: אין לי איך לשלם את השכירות הרי אני לא יגור פה לתמיד  
חתול שחור: זאת אומרת בשלב מסיום אני לא יראה אותך יותר  
אני עצרתי על בניין שמשקיף על פריז  
אני: תראה אני לא בת אדם אני מגזה שנקרא השומרים  
חתול שחור: מה זאת אומרת?  
אני: אני יסביר מחר אם מרינט  
חתול שחור: זה עדין לא נתפס שהילדה המתוקה והמקסימה שישבה מאחורי היא החיפושית  
חתולת הזהב: למה?  
חתול שחור: היא תמיד גמגמה לידי  
אני: כי היא מאוהבת בך  
חתול שחור: היא מאוהבת באדריאן?  
אני: כן ולא, לא באדריאן הדוגמן אלה אדריאן האמיתי זה שמוכן לעזור לאחרים שהוא לא מושפע מזה שהוא מפורסם או הבן של המעצב המפורסם ביותר בפריז כהוכחה אתה זוכר את היומיים הראשונים היא הרי לא סבלה אותך אבל כשדיברת איתה מהלב ובכנות היא ראתה את אדריאן האמיתי והתאהבה בו וזה אומר שהיא התאהבה בך, לך אבל יש משימה לא פשוטה  
חתול שחור: מה זאת אומרת?  
אני: אני ינסח מחדש בצורת שאלה, את מי אתה אוהב את מרינט או החיפושית  
חתול שחור: מרינט היא מקסימה ומתוקה כמובן גם אמיצה והחלטית ככה גם החיפושית  
אני: קיבלת את התשובה  
חזרנו הביתה הלכנו לאכול גבריאל לא היה כרגיל אבל היה נחמד ואדריאן היה נרגש הלכתי לחדר החדש הזמני שלי שבגודל של דירה  
הפכתי לחתולת הזהב  
אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן לבקר את מרינט  
קיפצתי על גגות פריז זה נכון שאני יכולה לעוף אבל זה כייף  
הגעתי למרפסת של מרינט ודיברתי אם טיקי בטלפתיה  
אני: טיקי? טיקי?  
טיקי: לי איפה את?  
אני: אני פה במרפסת של מרינט אני רוצה לדבר איתה  
טיקי: אין בעיה  
כעבור רגע המרפסת של מרינט נפתחה  
מרינט: חתולת הזהב?  
אני: אכן כן אפשר להיכנס?  
מרינט: כן רק בשקט ההורים שלי ישנים  
מרינט ואני נכנסנו  
מרינט: אז מה את עושה כאן?  
אני: באתי לבקר ולקבל מנוחה  
מרינט: מימה?  
אני: אה אדריאן הוא לא מפסיק לדבר אלייך  
מרינט: את מתכוונת לחיפושית  
אני: לא אני מתכוונת אלייך הוא אוהב אותך כמו מרינט וגם כמו החיפושית הבנתי ממנו כשהוא גילה ששתי הנערות שהוא אוהב אותו אחת זה ממש שירד לו אבן מהלב כי הוא לא יכל לבחור האמתי הוא חשב שאת שונאת אותו עדיין  
מרינט: למה שהוא יחשוב ככה  
אני: א. בקושי דיברת איתו ב. כשדיברת איתו את גמגמת, הוא לא הבין שזה בגלל שאת אוהבת אותו  
מרינט: את רצינית?  
אני: אדריאן חכם אבל בכול מה שמגיע באהבה הוא קצת אטום אפשר להגיד, אוי תראי מה השעה כבר 01:30 מאוחר אני ילך  
מרינט: ביי נתראה מחר  
אני: נתראה מחר  
קיפצתי מהמרפסת של מרינט לאחוזת אגרסט


	5. גילוי אהבות

יום אחרי בבוקר נ.מ אדריאן 07:00 בבוקר  
קמתי ששמתי את לי מעירה אותי  
אני: בוקר טוב  
לי: איך אתה?  
אני: האמתי הרבה יותר טוב דודה? אוי סליחה  
לי: לא אל תצטער זה מחמם את ליבי, זה מחמם את ליבי מה רצית?  
אני: אממ יש לי בני דודים?  
לי: כן אבל לא ביולוגים  
אני: מה זאת אומרת?  
לי: אני יסביר לך יום אחד בינתיים אשמור אלייך כמו שאמך ביקשה ממני  
אני: רגע מה זאת אומרת?  
אני: אופס התכוונתי לספר לך על היומן רק יותר מאוחר אבל מכיוון שסיפרתי  
היא הוציאה מי כיסה יומן ופתחה את העמוד הראשון והיה כתוב "יומנה של אמלי אגרסט"  
ואת העמוד השני היה כתוב  
"יומני היקר אתה יומן מספר שתיים אני התחלתי חקירה על משפחתי הביולוגית וגיליתי שיש לי כוחות משונים וגיליתי שיש לי אחות גדולה ואני מזן שנקרא "השומרים" אני לא מגלה לגבריאל הוא ישתגע ויגונן על יותר ממה שהוא מגונן בנוסף גיליתי שאני בהריון אם בן סיפרתי לגבריאל והוא שמח כל כך אני מתלבטת בין אדריאן לגיי'מס מה אתה חושב?"  
אני לא מאמין אמא שלי ידעה על עצמה כמה דברים לא סיפרה לאבי

נ.מ לי  
אחרי שאמרתי לו על היומן הוא נראה עצוב  
אני: אדריאן אתה נראה לא טוב אולי לא כדאי שתלך ללימודים ותלך איתי לטייל?[אמרתי בקול רגועה]  
אדריאן: אוקיי [אמר בקול עצוב]  
אני: אתה רוצה שנזמין את מרינט?  
אדריאן חייך ואמר: כן אפשר? כמו ילד קטן  
אני: כן אפשר בנוסף אני ימשיך להסביר לכם  
אז נסענו לאסוף את מרינט ותירצתי משהו להוריה שיאפשרו לה להפסיד לימודים  
ונסענו אדריאן ומרינט דיברו ודיברו וראיתי ששיניהם ממש שמחים  
היינו בפארק בגלל שזה היה בוקר אז אף אחד לא הפריעה לנו ועשינו פיקניק דיברתי אם המורה שלהם כדאי שלא תכעס מחר אליהם  
אני: אוקיי אז נראה לי שכדאי שאני ימשיך את ההסבר שלי  
אדריאן: כן ומה זה בכלל השם הזה שומרים  
מרינט: מה זה שומרים?  
אני: שומרים זה גזע עתיק יומין כשפונים לנקבה אומרים שומרת ולזכר זה שומר, אתם זוכרים את הלהקה שהחליפה אותי?  
מרינט: כן גם מה היה שלא הגעת?  
אני: לא רציתי שאדריאן ישאל אותי לפני אותו ערב במגדל אייפל והלהקה הם גם שומרים כמוני ובנוסף יש לנו תפקיד להגן וכמה אירוני לשמור על גיבורים  
אחרי שלוש שעות של הסברים החלק הקשה ביותר צריך לספר  
אני: יש לי משהו לספר לכם  
אדריאן: מה?  
אני: אני יעזוב עוד חצי שנה  
מרינט ואדריאן: מה?  
אני: בגלל שאני מגזה השומרים אז אנחנו שומרים על גיבורים מכול לעולמות כמו העולם שלכם  
אדריאן: אבל את אמרת שאת צריכה לסיים את המשימה!  
אני: נכון אבל אין הרבה שומרים ונאלצים לשים שומר אחד על עולמות רבים  
מרינט: זה אומר שלא ניראה אותך הרבה זמן?  
אני: כן אבל הצלחתי לשכנע את האחראי עלי להביא לי את זה  
אני הוציא מכשיר קטן  
אדריאן: מה זה?  
לי: אם המכשיר הזה נוכל לדבר רק על תאבדו את זה ואל תשכח ואני יבוא לבקר ובנוסף לא סיימתי את המשימה שלי פה אז אני יחזור  
לאחר חצי שנה  
נפרדתי מחברי מעולם המופלא מאדריאן מרינט טיקי פלאג גבריאל המעריצים שהמצאתי שאני נוסעת למשלחת באפריקה וחתולת הזהב נפרדה גם כן אני מרינט ואדריאן הלכנו ליער  
אני: כאן אנחנו נפרדים אבל זכרו זה לא לזמן רב  
מרינט: שמרי על עצמך  
אני: אדריאן אני יחזור מבטיחה  
אדריאן: איך את יודעת?  
אני: סמוך עליי  
(הייתי בעולם המופלאה שנה)  
חיבקתי אותם ועברתי לעולם הבא 


End file.
